Hermione My Love
by Raquel Williams
Summary: One of the most out-of-character pieces of garbage I’ve ever written. While it depresses me that this was not a troll, I’m unwilling to delete it, for posterity’s sake; it just shows me how much I’ve improved over the years. AU. DMHG. Have at it, flamers!


**Disclaimer-** JKRowling is the creator of these brilliant characters, and I have faith that she would never write something this dreadful. In fact, if I were JKR and I read this fanfiction, it would send me into an unconrollable bout of tears; you have been warned. However I do own Callixtus, eradicator of hopelessly OOC canons, so woot.

**Authors note**- Beware, posted before the release of HBP and DH, therefore it's obviously AU. This is a testament to why some 12-year-olds should not be allowed to write fanfiction. It has to be one of the most out-of-character pieces of garbage I've ever seen. While it depresses me that this was not a troll, I'm unwilling to delete it, for posterity's sake; it just shows me how much I've improved over the years. Have at it, flamers!

* * *

According to his watch, it had taken only ten minutes of his shift at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to elapse before Draco Malfoy became hopelessly distracted in his own thoughts. Lately it had been a miracle if he could concentrate on anything; there was so much to think about, so much going on in the wizarding world that the platinum blonde boy – now a man, hardly - found it difficult to focus on anything.

First of all, there was the matter of the Dementors. When they abandoned wizarding control there had been a mass-breakout, after which the Ministry realized they had had no other course of action but to execute the newly-captured Death Eaters for their crimes, lest they go free. This was a tense issue, as they were still finding it difficult to identify who was doing Voldemort's bidding of their own volition and who had been threatened or cursed.

Second of all was the fact that Voldemort was now recruiting more supporters; namely the sons and daughters of the old death eaters. At this though, a small sigh escaped his lips, and Draco glanced down at his pale forearm. He was unfortunate enough to be included in this new wave of followers.

It had been seared into his arms months ago, but by no means did Draco work for Voldemort. No, did the Dark Lord really think that after he murdered Draco's mother as a result of Lucius' failures, he was simply going to fall in step and pledge his unwavering support and loyalty? Because although that was how things had appeared, the reality was very different. After the demise of Severus Snape, he assumed the position of the double-spy, working for the Order. He told them everything he could, covering his tracks as one-by-one the death eaters were caught, making it seem as though it was their own slip-up that lead to their capture.

Sometimes he didn't think he would make it out of the war, in fact he was sure of it. There were only two things that kept him going. The first was the thought of Voldemort's downfall; it was hard to believe he had once wanted to become a Death Eater. His mother's death had disillusioned him a little bit, introducing him to the stark reality of the situation. Now all he wanted was for those red slits for eyes to be unblinking, unmoving, for always.

There was one other thing that kept him going. A thorn in his side that had somehow become the love of his life; Hermione Granger. It was unexplainable how it had happened, but the loss of his mother had changed everything. Pureblood values had no worth anymore, not after his parents had suffered for them. Though it took along time, he eventually became to disregard them, even rebel against them.

To his surprise he actually found comfort in mudblood Granger, in the last place he would have thought to look. But now they were together he constantly worried about her safety, worried that the values he used to hold in such high regard would eventually be the end of her too. Every time he came home she was waiting, and he held her like he would never see her again. Every day, just living became more dangerous.

* * *

Sitting, pensive on the floor of their flat, Hermione thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the brass doorknob twisting as Draco stepped into the loungeroom. Finally, he was home. "Hey Mione," greeted Draco, walking over and kissing her on the cheek.

"Draco, you're ten minutes late. You didn't run into any trouble on the way home, did you?" she questioned.

He shook his head. "No. I stopped to go over tomorrow's plan with Kingsley while the elevator was empty."

Hermione pursed her pink lips into a thin line. "An attack on the Ministry, tomorrow… the Death Eaters will be so suspicious when they find the entire Order already there waiting for them. It's far too easy for you to be found out… I don't like it, Draco, not one bit."

"They won't find out, trust me. We've been over it a thousand times, the plan is foolproof." He sat down and took one of her small hands in his own to comfort her.

"Nothing's _ever_ foolproof," she corrected him.

"I know, Hermione. I understand that you don't want anything to happen to me, but I have to go. You know I don't have a choice either way," said Draco as he sat down next to her on the floor and pulled her into a hug.

"It's just that sometimes I stare at that door and wonder if you're ever coming home, and when you do I just wonder if next time I'll be as lucky," said Hermione, chocolate-brown eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Look, I know it's difficult but we have to take that risk. For the greater good, Hermione," replied Draco, now holding her at arms length so as to look into her eyes.

"I know, I know," sighed Hermione, wiping her tears away with a hand.

"You know, if I didn't know that Harry is the only one who can kill Voldemort, I'd go after him myself; I'd end the war so we could be together," said Draco.

"You will do nothing of the sort, I don't want you risking your life like that." said Hermione.

"I never said I was going to," Draco laughed; Hermione took everything too literally these days. "I just I would, if I could."

"I know. I'm sorry for worrying so much, but hard being stuck in the middle… so many things could go wrong with this. They could find you out, one of our side could be a spy, or you could be mistaken for someone else…" she trailed off, stifling a yawn. "I've had enough of this worrying; I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight," said Draco, kissing her softly on the cheek. As soon as the light was off in the bedroom he went to the cupboard under the sink and retrieved a small mahogany box. Inside the box was a silver locket with a picture of him and Hermione. He had bought it as soon as the mission was planned; it would be more dangerous for him than he had been telling her. Along with the locket he wrote a note:

_Hermione, my love,_

_You are the love of my life, I hope you know that. Unfortunately this locket is not nearly as beautiful as you, but if something were to happen to me, I hope you will treasure it, treasure our love forever. _

_Love always, _

_Draco_

He left the box on the kitchen table and went to the bedroom. He gazed at her peaceful, sleeping form and couldn't bear to wake her, even to say goodbye. Draco walked over and softly kissed her on the forehead; he would try to remember her being happy, carefree and smiling, for he knew there was a chance that he would never see her again. It was a painful, yet necessary risk.

Closing the door as quietly as possible, he checked his watch once more before Apparating into the dining Hall of 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Malfoy," greeted Harry grudgingly. He still didn't completely trust or approve of Draco as much as the others, no matter what Hermione said about him. Ginny looked up and yawned; it was still very early in the morning. Momentarily, Ron emerged from the kitchen bearing cups of coffee for everyone.

"Who are we waiting on again?" questioned Ginny, blowing on her seething hot cup of coffee.

"Moody, Kingsley and the others," replied Harry, who had meticulously planned all the details while hiding out at Grimmauld Place; now, after weeks in confinement in the house, Harry truly knew how Sirius felt being trapped.

"Harry, they're too old to be coming on missions," said Ginny, frowning; she often worried for the members of the Order that were getting on in years. Moody, for one, had terrible arthritis, Remus had the full moon to contend with, and that was just the beginning of the Order's ailments.

"They refused not to come. Frankly, I'm glad, we need all the help we can get."

"When's Hermione coming?" questioned Ron.

"She's going to talk to Harry half an hour before hand, then we're meeting her there. If we told her before, if she knew how dangerous it really is, there's no way she would have let me go," replied Draco.

"I think you should have told her _something,_ instead of leaving her completely in the dark," said Ginny, wrinkling her nose in objection.

"Ginny, this is important… Draco is important to this operation. Without him we would be clueless," Draco was surprised that Harry had replied in his defense.

"I still think you should have told her," muttered Ginny.

"Well this isn't about you, it's about the mission," snapped Ron.

"Ok, no need to bite my head off," said Ginny angrily.

"Well you were-"

"Look, I know you guys are testy, but this is no time for arguing," Harry interjected. "Can we just keep focused, please?"

Ginny sighed, tracing the grain of the table and resisting the urge to lay her head down on it and have a nap. "Is Parvati coming?" asked Ginny. Ginny and Hermione had become good friends with their fellow Gryffindor since they left Hogwarts; Parvati had joined the Order after losing her sister, Padma.

Before Harry had a chance to reply, they heard the front door slamming shut and then the screaming of the portrait of Sirius's mother. Everyone had finally arrived, slowly filtering into the dining hall.

"Well, that's everybody," said Harry. "Good luck everyone, and lets go."

With that everyone apparated to the ministry. The traps they set were fairly simple; censory trip jinxes, anti-apparition charms, a couple of magical creatures from Hagrid to hinder the Death Eaters. Though they were sure it would be fairly effective, the risks were still high, and the ministry was on high alert. In Draco's opinion the ministry should have been shut down completely, but the Death Eaters would not fall into their trap if this happened; the employees were to go about their business, pretending that they knew nothing. The Order was to try to trap the Death Eaters on one level, but if they failed the mission would be ruined and Voldemort's forces would escape. It was almost time for Harry to get Hermione and tell her the plan.

* * *

After a quick shower, Hermione dressed and went to the kitchen, when a box on the table caught her attention. Along with it there was a note; the locket inside was beautiful, but she didn't like the contents of that note. She didn't want to think about what could happen. She heard a loud crack and Harry appeared in the kitchen. Hermione was still wondering what Draco had meant by 'if something were to happen to me' when she was interrupted by Harry.

"Are you ready, Hermione?"

This question snapped out of her stupor. "Yes. Tell me the plan."

For the next few minutes Harry explained every angle, making sure she understood every point. He asked if she understood it all, to which she nodded, and two loud cracks later they were gone.

When they arrived at the Ministry they were carrying out the final preparations. Hermione tried to catch Draco's attention but he was refusing to meet her eye, looking everywhere except at her. Frowning slightly, she focused her attention back on the mission.

"Now remember if anything happens to jeopardise the mission get out as quickly as possible," said Harry, who was beginning to sound like a broken record.

"Do you think You-Know-Who will be leading the Death Eaters?" asked Ginny nervously.

"I doubt it," Draco's eyes connected with Hermione's and he felt another jolt of guilt, he hated keeping things from her. "I better get changed."

When he returned everyone was in their positions. With one last nod at everyone, and a smile of reassurance at Hermione, Draco apparated to meet the rest of the Death Eaters. They too had begun going over their plan, but this time something was different.

"Wait, has the plan changed since the last time we went over it?" questioned Draco, hiding his panic.

"Oh yes, we forgot to tell you. There was a tip off saying that The Order of the Phoenix had been informed, so we decided to begin our assault at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement rather than the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Just to avoid any snags. Is this a problem?" asked Callixtus Rookwood, suspiciously.

Draco shook his head nonchalantly, his voice an emotionless drawl as he replied. "Of course not. It's just that it'll be harder to remember this way."

The Order was in huge trouble now; all their traps and defensive charms were set up at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, which meant that they had been stripped of their only battle advantage. Now everyone would be in twice as much danger, and he had no way to tell anyone without exposing himself.

His mind was in a furious battle; tell the Order about the change and be exposed, rendering him useless as a spy for future missions? Or keep quiet and risk the lives of the Order members? Draco made up his mind; he would not say anything, and when he got there he would tell everyone he could find about the change, hoping for a miracle. Finding everyone would be difficult, they were strategically placed all over the building and it would be almost impossible to get everyone out alive.

"Is everybody ready?" asked Callixtus, to which everyone nodded. "Masks on? Let's go!"

As soon as he arrived at the Ministry, Draco set out frantically to find someone. It had been ages and he had seen no one, either Death Eater or Order Member. He rounded another corner and was halfway down the corridor when he heard swift footfalls coming toward him; the person was running. He hoped it was an order member, but his wand was poised just in case. It was Hermione!

"Hermione!" yelled Draco, relived; he ran to her, flinging his arms around Hermione as though his whole life depended on being close to her.

"Hermione, they changed the plan, I couldn't-" Draco began.

"I know, they split up and we couldn't trap them all. There are still heaps of them running around, they got Moody, Parvati and who knows else," she replied, sobbing into his chest.

"You mean she's..." Draco trailed off as Hermione nodded, placing his head in his hands. "It's all my fault."

"No, it's not your fault, don't say that!"

"It could have been you Hermione, it could have been you…" he trailed off, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Draco, we have to find -" Hermione was cut off by the sound of footsteps. Draco hoped upon hope that it was another member of the Order.

This time he had no luck. It was Callixtus.

"Draco! What are you doing with her?" he demanded immediately. After looking from one of them to the other, a look of triumph dawned on Callixtus' face. "I knew it; _you've_ been leaking the information to the Order! It was you the whole time!"

After the shock sunk in, the Death Eater regained his composure. "It really is a shame that such pure blood must be spilled… but I'm afraid the only solution is to kill you now." said Callixtus, smirking as a malicious glint came to rest in his eyes.

"You'll never take us both all by yourself," said Hermione bravely, surprised her voice didn't crack with fear.

"Do you really believe me to be that foolish? Deputy Commander of Lord Voldemort's followers, and you see fit to insult my intelligence! No, I may not be able to take you both by myself, but I can get help," After a series of loud cracks, five Death Eaters appeared. They looked from Draco to Hermione in bemusement.

"Is that all?" asked Callixtus, slightly surprised.

"They've started setting up anti-apparation traps," explained one of the cloaked figures from behind his mask.

"That is disappointing, but you'll do. We have a traitor on our hands, boys. And you all know what we do to traitors," said Michael, eying Hermione and Draco like a hunting dog did its prey.

"Hermione, run!" yelled Draco.

"No, I'm not leaving you!" cried Hermione. Draco was discretely reaching for his wand as the Death Eaters trained theirs on himself and Hermione. He would try to disarm them, but he knew they would not stay that way forever, as long as Hermione had time to escape…

He drew his wand swiftly, and exclaimed "Expelliarmus!"

Three were blown away, including Callixtus, while the other three looked from one another for guidance, their leader having been thrown into a wall.

"Hermione, they're going to kill me either way, run!" said Draco frantically.

"I'd rather die than lose you!" she yelled stubbornly in return.

"I love you,"

"I love you too."

Draco held her in a tight embrace, knowing the had only moment left. The remaining Death Eaters reached a consensus just as the others began to recover or come to.

With two swift green flashes of light, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, two of the greatest wizards and witches of the age, were gone.

* * *

Later, the remaining order members were gathered in their meeting room in Grimmauld Place, battered and worse for wear, but thankfully alive. They had managed to catch quite a few Death Eaters, though some, like their commander Callixtus, had escaped. Unfortunately, Hermione and Draco were not the only ones missing from their numbers; Kingsley was gone, as were Parvati, Ernie, Lavender and Hannah, Moody, Remus, Tonks, and several other of their friends. Ginny was leaning on Ron's shoulder, tears streaming down her face. Others had dirty or bloodied faces, there was a broken nose on Harry's part, and others' faces were tear-streaked after witnessing the deaths of some of their best friends.

"Who's missing?" asked Harry hoarsely; yelling all those directions and incantations had made his throat sore.

Ginny remembered what she had seen; as soon as she had realized something wasn't right, she had begun setting traps on other levels while searching for the others to inform them of a new plan. It was in the Department of Mysteries that she came across the bodies of Hermione and Draco. Seeing her best friend and her boyfriend like that, their eyes tightly shut and their bodies in one final embrace, Ginny felt like dropping to the ground and laying her head in her hands. She wanted to surrender, give up, but she knew she had to keep running.

So far nobody had spoken, none of them wanted to describe what they had seen. Ginny broke the silence.

"I found Hermione and Draco… in the Department of Mysteries. They were..." she trailed off, unwilling to finish the sentence because of what it meant admitting to.

"Kingsley, Parvati, Remus, Ernie, Tonks, Hannah and Lavender are gone, a few more people were knocked out cold or had minor injuries, but they were taken to St Mungo's," replied Ron.

"How many death eaters escaped?" asked Harry.

"At least half, including Callixtus," replied Ginny, her eyes fixed on the floor.

"I cant believe we lost so many… what happened?" asked Ron in a hollow voice.

"We think the death eaters changed their plan last minute… Draco had no time tell anyone." replied Harry; after pouring over the question this was the only solution he had come up with.

"What are we going to do?" asked Ron hopelessly.

"I don't know," replied Harry honestly, shrugging his shoulders. He ran a hand through his hair as the group stood there silently, solemn. They had all lost so many loved ones and close friends. At this point, all Harry knew was that they would not give up.

"Voldemort will get more followers, won't he?" asked Ron in a defeated voice.

"I don't know," replied Harry again, his eyes becoming rather glazed.

"Will it ever be over?" asked Ginny through a sob.

"One day, Ginny, I promise," said Harry, walking over to place a comforting hand on her shoulder. He stared at the downcast group of individuals who had, merely two hours ago, held their heads high. One look at their overwhelmed faces made him realize that he had to do something to lift their morale, for as hopeless as things seemed right now, things could only get worse if no one stood up and tried to fight.

"We'll keep planning, we'll never give up. In the name of our fallen friends, we'll persevere. No matter how much we're hurting right now, we'll continue through the worst of times. Just remember, my friends; one day it will all be over. One day, we'll triumph."

THE END


End file.
